Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air vent apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an air vent apparatus for a vehicle, which is capable of diffusing and supplying air, including cold air or warm air being supplied into an interior of a vehicle, at a front side of a user through a simple manipulation by the user, and adjusting various discharge directions.
Description of Related Art
In general, a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) apparatus is provided to supply warm air or cold air into an interior of a vehicle for the purpose of heating or cooling the interior of the vehicle and for the purpose of ventilation, and an air vent apparatus is provided to adjust the amount and the direction of the air controlled by the HVAC apparatus.
In the air vent apparatus, a plurality of horizontal blades and a plurality of vertical blades are installed to overlap each other in a grid shape in a duct that is opened at front and rear sides thereof.
The air vent apparatus, which is configured as described above, includes a knob for adjusting angles of the horizontal and vertical blades, and a driver or an occupant manipulates the knob to adjust the inclination angles of the blades such that a direction of air blown from a blower device is adjusted, and then the air is discharged to the interior of the vehicle.
However, the air vent apparatus in the related art has a problem in that air including cold air or warm air is supplied only in a rectilinear direction at a position where the inclination angle of the blade is formed.
In addition, in a case in which the blade is directed toward a front side of the user, cold air or warm air blows directly onto the user, and as a result, the user may feel unpleasant if the cold or warm air blows directly onto the user over a long period of time.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.